


Take Two

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: In an attempt to get his feelings across, Titan sings, but the aftermath doesn't play out as he expected. He should have known. This is Orion he's singing to.





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _there are nights when your fingers, your heart, and your eyes_  
>  _are so radiant that they would send my head spinning a littl[e](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzAyrgSqeeE)_  
> 

“Titan? Jii said you wanted to see me.”

“Yeah,” Titan says, sitting up straighter than ever before at the sight of Orion entering the practice room.

This is it. He’s been preparing for this day for weeks. He’s spoken with Jii. He practically begged him.

Well, no, not really.

Jii’s been understanding right off the bat, and has even smiled kindly at him and expressed hopes that Titan will be successful. Up until that point, Titan still had doubt over going through the whole thing, but knowing that Jii’s rooting for him has a strangely calming effect.

He can do this. Of course, he can. He’s Titan. How can he claim to spin the world into gold if he can’t even do something like this?

Hands hovering over the piano, Titan nods in the direction of the seat closest to the piano in the room. “Orion, could you…could you sit down over there? There’s this song I want you to listen to.” He considered asking Orion to sit down right next to him before, but he quickly discarded the idea when he tried playing with that in mind and ended up stumbling over the very first words.

“Oh!” Orion says, lighting up. “A new song, I take it?”

“Yeah,” Titan manages with a nod.

“How exciting!” Orion says, still beaming as he finally does as asked and takes a seat.

“Yeah,” Titan murmurs absentmindedly before taking a deep breath. No turning back now then.

He’s no stranger to love songs, of course. If anything, it’s rarer to hear songs that aren’t romantic in nature in Midi City. Even some of the songs that he was tasked to sing in the academy spoke of the joys or the pains of being in love with another.

But it _is_ the first time he’s going to sing to the target of his affections alone while having the full intention of relaying the true nature of his feelings in their entirety. So he practiced, and practiced, and practiced, all in preparation for this day.

And now, he sings, weaving his feelings into every syllable, every word, hoping, praying, that, after all the years of simply being contented with just playing music with Orion, Titan will finally reach him, and perhaps even have his feelings returned.

It’s difficult not to feel exposed, as he sings. Over the years, he’s gotten used to eyes being fixated on him as he sings, on stage or anywhere else, but it’s always different, whenever he exchanges glances with Orion as he does. An unnamed thrill runs up his body and seizes his heart every time, and, despite how foreign it was the first time around, he couldn’t help seeking it out, over and over and over again, until he realized how much the loves he feeling of Orion’s gaze on him.

How much he loves Orion himself.

He seeks him out now, too, as he sings, and he meets wide and glassy eyes behind golden frames. With a hand over his mouth, Orion doesn’t look away, and Titan keeps him there until the very last notes, until the music fades away, and all that’s left is the silence in the space between them.

It doesn’t take long for Orion to break that silence.

“As expected of you, Titan,” he breathes, a hand over his heaving chest. Face breaking into a smile, he rises to his feet and claps enthusiastically. “Bravo. Bravo! Oh, Jii has my handkerchief…. How embarrassing. But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you’ve managed to move me to this extent,” he says as he wipes the corners of his eyes with a curled finger. “That was beautiful!”

Still trying and ultimately failing to calm his beating heart, Titan grins. “Really?”

“Indeed! It was exquisite! The melody was lovely. And the way you sang the lyrics! I could hear the determination in your voice. The longing! Oh, it was so heartfelt. How could I not be moved?”

Stunned, Titan stares at him. He’s been hoping for this. He’s been hoping to reach him for the longest time. And he has. He finally, finally has.

“I’m sure Selen and Argon would love it as well!”

Or not.

Titan blinks. “…What?”

“I can’t wait to play it myself,” Orion says, beaming a smile so bright that, under normal circumstances, Titan would’ve loved to just let him smile away.

“Orion—”

“We can certainly reach new golden heights with—”

“Orion!” Titan wails.

“Hm?” Orion tilts his head. Cute, but, as much as Titan enjoys marveling at how cute this bison who’s a few inches taller than he is can be, he has something more pressing to say.

“The song was _for_ you. Dedicated _to_ you.”

Orion looks entirely taken aback. “For…for me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course it’s for you. Why do you think you’re the only one here?”

Sputtering, Orion points at the door accusingly. “Jii said—”

“I asked him to give us some time. Alone.”

“Oh,” Orion says, withdrawing his hand to fold his arms around himself. “That was why he was so insistent…. I thought it was rather odd.” After a brief pause, he casts a wary glance in Titan’s direction. “You’ll have to forgive me. I don’t understand. Why would you write a song like that for me?”

If Titan could, he’d slam his forehead down on the piano, but his horn’s in the way, and he has nothing to spare to pay for repairs. Or to buy a new piano. He settles for dragging a hand down his face.

“I like you,” he says, hand still over his mouth.

“Pardon?”

This wasn’t a part of the plan. The plan was to let the song do the talking. Just singing those lyrics alone could have very well made him combust right there. But Orion’s worth it. Titan’s decided he is.

Then again, it wasn’t a part of his plan to fall in love with anyone either. It wasn’t a part of his plan to get attached to anyone else at all. At least, until he could confidently say that he’s managed to climb out of rock bottom through his own hard work and abilities.

But here he is, in love with a bison who never fails to acknowledge his hard work. A bison, who, despite finding out about the truth behind his family’s situation, hasn’t thought any less of him and still continues to babble about how amazing Titan is at every opportunity.

A bison who’s also apparently as dense as a black hole.

There’s no other way then.

Dropping his hand, Titan looks straight at Orion and says, firmly and loudly, “I like you, Orion.”

He blinks, as if what Titan has just said is entirely incomprehensible. “You…like me.”

“Romantically,” Titan says, slowly, carefully, just to be sure. “I want to date you.”

“Date me,” Orion squeaks, still seemingly in a daze.

“Yeah,” Titan says, sighing. If telling him outright doesn’t do the trick, Titan doesn’t know what will. Aside from maybe trying to kiss him. But, judging by how Orion already is from Titan’s words alone, doing something like that, even if Titan asked for permission to do so, will probably just spook him and send him running out of the room in search for Jii.

To his complete and utter bafflement, instead of giving him any kind of reply, Orion looks up at the ceiling. Peers at the walls. Turns around where he’s standing, in search for… something.

Titan stares at him until he realizes what’s going on. “There are no cameras, Orion!” Titan wails, resting his elbows on the piano and running his hands through his hair. Seriously, why is he like this?

“Yes,” Orion says, his voice so small as he finally stops and resorts to simply rubbing his arm while staring at the floor. Or is he…pinching himself? Titan’s not quite sure. “Yes, I suppose you’re not that kind of person. That would be cruel. And you’re a very wonderful and considerate person, Titan!”

And here Orion goes again. Titan’s pretty sure he’s already a little red in the face, but this is precisely one of the reasons why he found himself falling for him. And he’ll be damned if he lets this very habit of Orion’s stop him.

So he calls his name.

It…doesn’t work. “It’s unbelievable how I doubted your character for even a second,” Orion keeps on babbling. “You’ll have to forgi—”

“Orion!” Titan calls louder.

Said bison finally stops talking. He doesn’t stop staring at the floor though. “Hm?” is all he has to say.

“So?”

“So?” Orion echoes feebly.

“Do you…like me, too?” he asks, no longer able to keep his uncertainty from slipping out. He can’t help it. This conversation has gone far longer than he thought it would.

“Ah. Yes,” Orion says, his voice cracking. Briefly freezing, he brings a loosely clenched fist over his lips and clears his throat. After taking a deep breath and releasing an audible exhale, he finally, finally looks at Titan. He opens his mouth, once, twice, but it’s only on his third try that words come tumbling out. “That is, yes, I do like you as well. Very much.” Wringing his hands, Orion adds in a voice that sounds tinier after every word, “Very, very much. And I’d like to…date you as well. If you’ll have me.”

Titan doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry as relief and delight ease the weight he’s been carrying in his heart for as long as he’s realized the depth of his feelings for Orion. He settles for smiling at this silly, silly bison.

Orion likes him, too. Very much. Very, very much.

“Of course, I will. I already said I want to date you,” Titan reminds him gently. “I even said it first.”

“Yes. Yes, you did.” Swinging his arms awkwardly, Orion starts to rock back and forth on his feet a little. The sight is so startling that, despite his many, many questions about it, Titan couldn’t help grinning. Orion doesn’t give him time to ask though. Immediately coming to a stop, he says, “Titan?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to hear that song again,” he whispers.

Titan’s grin softens into a fond smile, and he pats the empty space left on the long piano bench. The doubt, the nerves that came with the thought of being turned down have completely left him. He’s more than certain that he can do this now.

“Come here then,” Titan says. “I’ll sing it to you as much as you want. Sounds good?”

Orion’s smile, a rare kind that’s both shy and sweet, is all the answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Titan, later that day: He thought it was a prank at some point  
> Jii, crying maybe: Bocchama....
> 
> Orion's completely convinced himself over the years that his feelings are unrequited because he was already pretty sure that Titan won’t even so much as look at him no matter what Orion did to impress him. Titan springing something like this on him is going to completely crash his system. Please try to understand. He’s trying his bestest.
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
